


Life After Death [Call of Duty: Modern Warfare One Shot]

by QuietAlias



Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Cassidy MscMillian, F/M, John "Soap" MacTavish - Freeform, QuietAlias - Freeform, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: This is something I wrote 12/7/2011. in the wake of the release of Modern Warfare 3. It's a one shot, keep in mind the writing won't look as my modern day writing, as it was six years ago. I was still developing in my own style and my own writing. I will be posting one-shots mostly, as I am working on something that has been in the works for nearly seven years. The canon storyline of my character, Catrionia Esmeralda MacMillian. The reason I'm taking the time to finally do this, versus some of my other works, is because this has been a long time coming. I'm hoping this will finally get me through the writers block I have with pre-existing stories. Thank you.





	Life After Death [Call of Duty: Modern Warfare One Shot]

Wild, rage filled eyes watched as the lifeless body swayed back and forth on the other end cord. Tracing over each feature from his suit, Italian leather shoes, tousled hair and blood dripping off of his face. Wide, fading orbs staring up at the ceiling with a thick cable holding him off the ground by his neck. The metallic blood and iron-smelling gun powder filled her nose. In between her fingers was a cigar in one hand – the other was picking up a piece of shattered shard of glass. She flicked it at the corpse and it bounced of his leg. She inhaled some of the smoke from her cigar – and blew it from between her lips.  The body was of the infamous Vladimir Makarov. A breath of relief was heard next. Her orbs looked to the right of her to see John Price looking up at the ceiling as well. After everything that had happened – they and Nikolai were the only ones left. Gaz and Griggs were long gone six years ago during the hunt of Zakhaev. Ghost and Roach were gone a year ago after being killed by General Shepherd – someone they were meant to trust. Soap took his last breath on the blood stained table in the resistance safe house. Clinging for his last words to be what they were, clenching Cassidy’s hand. “He’s finally dead…” Price stated almost breathlessly.

Cassidy inhaled again, and threw another piece of glass at Makarov. “Was all this really worth it, John?”

“Is war ever really worth it?”

Cassidy gripped Soap’s dog-tags tightly in her hand. Gaz’s, Griggs’, Ghost’s, Roach’s and Soap’s voice all talking over one another in her head. Explosions echoed through her ears – but there was none in sight. Sounds of sirens interrupted the voices, however.  “We have to leave, sir. Or else we’ll be thrown in jail for the murder of Makarov.” She said as she rose to her feet. Price nodded and flicked his cigar at Makarov. The two of them got to the roof again – and waited for Nikolai to show up. Once he showed up in his pave-low, the two of them got in and sat down. There was a silence for a while. Cassidy’s green eyes stared out of the window.

Two months later..

Cassidy lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. On her bedside table was Soap’s dog-tags, a few pictures of him, Ghost, Gaz, Griggs and Roach, and a few other items. She felt the warms tears roll down her face; she thought she would’ve died long before Soap did. If she really thought about it, she died along with all of them – finally fully dying when she lost Soap. She felt the bed next to her crease inwards. It reminded her of when Soap would lie next to her. Her eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. She felt someone grab her hand, her eyes finally looked over. She didn’t believe what she was seeing – she saw Soap staring up at the ceiling, his hand wrapped around her own. “S…S… Soap?”

Soap’s turned his head to look at her, and he smiled. His bright blue pools staring into her forest green orbs. She scanned over each feature, his facial hair, the scar on his right eye, his mo-hawk haircut. “Yeah, Cassie?” He asked as his voice filled her ears.

Cassidy felt a knife go through her heart – he was dead, but he was talking to her. “Y…you’re dead.” Was all that her voice could muster up. His heart-warming chuckle made a few more tears run down her face.

He held her hand against his chest – she felt no heartbeat. “I may be dead physically, but I’m not dead in your heart and memories. If I was, I wouldn’t be here.”

“W-we hung Makarov… If you wanted to know.”

“Good, the bastard deserved it. What happened to Yuri?”

“Makarov killed him… He knew Makarov because he used to help him, but he didn’t agree with Makarov later on. During the air-port massacre, he shot him and left him for dead.”

“That snake wasn’t loyal to anyone, anyways. What about Nikolai and Price?”

“Price’s body is with us, but his mind is long gone. Nikolai is a bit of an alcoholic. Price’s mind left when… you did. I guess all the deaths got to him after this long.”

“Ah, that old man needs to get over his dementia.” Soap joked. Cassidy laughed a little, but it was soon covered up by crying. He placed his hand on her stomach, and smiled at her. “Don’t let that little bugger grow up to be like me, eh?”

Cassidy’s crying went to full blown sobbing. She placed her face against his chest. She felt his chest – even though it really wasn’t there. Soap’s arms held her comfortingly. “Y-you should all be here with us.”

Soap rubbed her back. “Deaths are a casualty of war, darling. Just because we happen to be unfortunate, doesn’t mean you should live your life sobbing every day.” 

Cassidy sat up and wiped her face. Soap looked over at her bedside table and picked up the pictures and his dog-tags. They had been polished and the blood scrubbed off of them. “I look like such a dork in this picture.” He laughed, looking at a picture of himself, Cassidy, Griggs and Price. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything, Soap.” Cassidy said, forcing back tears.

“Don’t let Nikolai and Price do anything stupid. Those two never really think anything through. You don’t do anything stupid either, alright? You have a child that will come very soon. They’ll make the pain go away, soon I’ll fade and the crying will too.”

“O-okay… I won’t and I won’t let them either.”

“Make sure she or he stays away from bad influences too.”

Cassidy lightly cried and hugged him again. Soap tightly embraced her back. “I miss you, John.” She cried.

Soap kissed her cheek. “As long as you keep me in your memory – I’ll always be here.” He smiled, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. She cuddled against him, after a while, she fell asleep. Soap held her tightly, holding back tears of his own. Cassidy’s door opened, and Price walked in. He walked over to her bed a covered her up. Soap stood up and watched Price. “Take care of her, old man.” He said. Price looked around, he heard him, but didn’t see him. His hands picked up the pictures and his dog-tags.

Price set down the pictures and stared at the dog-tags. “I’m sorry, Soap…” He muttered. He looked around the room, and left.

**..... **

Cassidy sat at her kitchen table; she was baking something in the oven. Her hands were placed out in front of her. She was making chocolate chip cookies – Roach’s favorite. The thought of him not being there to eat them all before anyone else made her tear up. He and Ghost fighting over cookies was humorous to her. Her hands clenched at the thought of them not being alive anymore. Price walked in and sat down. “How are you doing today, Cassidy?” He asked.

Cassidy looked up at him, hiding her tears. “I’m doing alright today, Price. What about you?”

Price thought about last night, hearing Soap’s voice. He looked at her and smiled. “I’m doing fine.”

Nikolai rolled into the kitchen and looked at them. He had become a paraplegic when his helicopter crashed. He had been in a wheel-chair ever since. He beamed at both of them. “It’s beautiful outside today.”

Cassidy looked at him. “Really?”

“Da, the skies a bright blue with only a few clouds.”

Cassidy stood up and began her way towards the door. Price and Nikolai followed. She looked up at the sky, and as Nikolai had said, it was gorgeous. She smelt her flowers and her nicely cut grass. Price stood beside her and Nikolai was on the other side of her. Cassidy heard Roach’s laughing in her head. She felt the tears stinging at her eyes, so she quickly blinked them away. The timer on her stove went off, so she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She pulled the cookies out and turned around. “Are those for me?” Roach asked, sitting at the table. Cassidy almost dropped the tray of cookies, but they hit the table. “Be careful! You almost dropped them!”

Cassidy’s eyes began to tear up and she sat down. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for a cookie.” Roach smiled.

Cassidy laughed at his innocence. “D-do you know of your… Death?”

Roach nodded. “Yeah… I know. So does Ghost.”

Cassidy held in tears as best as she could. “You’re still adorable…” She smiled. Roach touched her hand and smiled back. “I just wish you didn’t die…”

“At least I’m not burning anymore.” He stated. Cassidy felt her heart being stabbed at. She clenched his hand and began to sob. Roach stood up, walked around the table and sat next to her. He hugged her tightly. “Don’t cry, Cassie. Everything’s alright, I promise.”

“No, everything is not alright. You’re gone, Ghost is gone, Soap is gone, everyone I cared about is gone because of twisted men.” She cried.

“It’s true, but it’s better for us in a way. We don’t have to think if every day is our last day, or get hurt anymore. Ghost no longer has to suffer with his ongoing nightmare.”

Cassidy muffled her crying as best as she could. “I-I’m glad he doesn’t have to anymore…”

Roach touched the bracelet on her wrist – the one he had gotten her. “As long as you keep us alive in your memory, we’ll never die.”

Cassidy looked back over to him, and he was gone. Price jogged into the room and looked at Cassidy. “Are you alright?” He asked as he hugged her.

Cassidy didn’t make a sound; she just stared at the bracelet on her wrist.

A week or so later…

Cassidy began to hook up her computer. She set the monitor down on the table along with the tower. She got behind the table and began to hook up the cords. “You’re doing it all wrong, Cassidy.” Ghost’s voice echoed from behind.

Cassidy stopped moving, she didn’t want to turn around – she knew who it was, but she didn’t want to cry. “What are you talkin’ about? She’s hooking up just fine.” Gaz argued.

“You’re an old tech, the world changed since you were near a computer.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Stop being such an old tech, then.”

Cassidy turned around and saw the both of them. “B… but you’re both…”

“Dead, yes we know.” Gaz stated. “Well, I’ve known for six years.”

“I’ve known for about a year, I knew since Roach was shot.” Ghost shrugged. “This is much better, though.”

“Zakhaev took a cheap shot, if I hadn’t been coughing up blood, I would’ve killed him instead.”

“I almost got Shepherd, that little bastard.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. You were knocked unconscious and set on fire. I was blown up, bleeding out and shot in the head.”

“Why are you still talking?” Ghost asked.

“Why are YOU still talking? I knew Cassidy first.” Gaz argued.

“Well, I was her favorite.”

“Yeah, right. I’m STILL her favorite.”

“How is that even impossible? You’ve been dead for six years!”

“Who’s your favorite?” Gaz asked, looking at Cassidy.

“Man, both of you shut up. Don’t you see she’s hurting, and you’re both competing for who she liked more?” Griggs asked, as she pushed through them. He hugged Cassidy. “Everyone knows I’m her favorite.”

“You’re off your bloody rocker!” Gaz called at him.

“You’re both off your bloody rockers! Cassidy, who do you like more?” Ghost asked.

Cassidy was in a daze, she didn’t even know if this was real anymore. “You guys went and scared her. Way to go. Soap said you two would fuck it up if you both went at the same time.” Griggs growled.

“Soap doesn’t know what the bloody hell he’s talking about either! FINALLY I CAN SAY THAT AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE!” Ghost yelled.

Griggs punched Ghost’s arm. “Man, shut up.”

“Are you all seriously arguing?” Cassidy asked.

“Yeah, these two are.” Griggs stated.

“Who was your favorite?!” Gaz and Ghost asked in unison.

“I liked you both the same…” She muttered.

“OHHHH! NOW BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Griggs called at them.

“She liked me more, that’s why she’s going to name her son Simon.” Ghost crossed his arms.

“So, he can be a pedophile target?” Gaz asked.

“FUCK YOU!” Ghost roared, tackling him to the floor.

Soap slapped his forehead as he walked past Cassidy. He pushed Ghost one way and Gaz the other way. “You’re both ridiculous. You’re meant to help Cassidy, not beat the shite out of each other.” He snapped.

“He shouldn’t be such an arse.” Ghost growled.

Soap hugged Cassidy to him. “She’s not going to name our son after either of you. She’s going to name him after me.”

“What makes you…. Oh… Right… your son…” Gaz muttered.

“Man, you two can’t do shit without fucking it up.” Griggs scolded.

Cassidy just kind of stood there – dazing in and out.

Six Months into her pregnancy…

Cassidy polished Soap’s dog-tags, she stared at them. Two stainless steel circles told the whole story of one man. She stood up and set them in the case she put them in. “So, how does it feel to know that you’re going to have to raise two children and their father died like an animal?” Makarov’s voice echoed from behind.

“He should not have tried to be a hero.” Shepherd snapped.

Cassidy turned towards them. “To let you know, if I could kill you over and over again, Makarov, I would. But each time, it’d be a more gruesome death. As for you, Shepherd, you’re a mistake of a man.”

“You have a sharp tongue, O’Connell.” Makarov growled.

“Not as sharp as the glass I chucked at your hanging body.” Cassidy snapped.

“Oh, like that did any more damage. You’re always weak and had to have other people finish your work for you.”

“Price had the bigger grudge with you; I just wanted to see you dead.”

Soap, Ghost, Gaz, Griggs and Roach cleared their throats. “Cassidy may not be able to kick your ass, but we sure as hell can.” Griggs growled.

Shepherd crossed his arms. “You would—“He began.

“YOU KILLED ME UNFAIRLY!” Roach roared, tackling to the ground. “FOR THE RECCORD, I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE OLD, GRUMPY AND THE UGLIEST PERSON I’VE EVER SEEN! AND YOU TALK TOO MUCH!”

“As if you co—“Makarov began.

Ghost kicked him full force in the face. “Why didn’t you just die when we tried killing you the first time? This would’ve been done ages ago!”

Gaz kicked Makarov’s ribs. “I didn’t know either one of you, but this is fun!”

Griggs stomped Shepherd’s face. “You were always bossy as fuck, man.”

Soap picked up Makarov by his throat. “Why didn’t you just let us snipe you?!” He asked, as he punched him in the face.

“You know what the best part about this is, Soap?” Griggs asked, picking up Shepherd.

Soap punched Makarov in the face again. “What’s that, Griggs?”

“We can do this for all eternity, they can’t die again.” Ghost smiled, kicking Shepherd’s stomach after Griggs threw him.

Soap laughed, as he threw Makarov down. He turned towards Cassidy, who was just staring at them. He walked over and rubbed her stomach. “Dunn will take good care of them.” He smiled.

Cassidy looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. “Dunn shouldn’t have to, you should be here…”

Soap held her to his chest. “I wish I could be here, I’d give anything for it, but I simply can’t.”

Cassidy’s throat was hurting as she tried holding in her tears, so she just hugged him as he held her.

Seven Years Later…

Cassidy watched as her three children played together. She was married to Andy Dunn five years before their youngest son, Gerald Gareth Dunn was born. She gave birth to a set of boy and girl twins; John Shalidor Dunn and Riley Sandra Dunn. John and Riley had brown hair; their eyes were blue with splashes of light green. Gerald had blond hair with copper streaks like Andy and Cassidy’s forest green eyes. Price was on the floor, rolling a ball to five year old Gerald. Nikolai was showing John how to use the remote control helicopter he got him. Riley was playing horses with Andy. Cassidy was staring at Soap’s dog-tags for a moment. John walked over and tapped her waist. She looked down at her seven year old son. “Yes, John?” She asked.

Riley jumped up and ran over as well. “Riley and I wanted to ask you something.” John stated.

Cassidy knelt down to look at her children. The others looked over. Riley played with her hands. “We wanted to know why we don’t look like Gerald or Daddy.” She said quietly.

The adults all looked at each other, tears stung at Cassidy’s eyes. She stood up. “Go play in the den, I’ll be there shortly…” Cassidy stated, gesturing for her children to go. The three children walked into the den. Andy stood up, as did Price. “How do I explain to them that?”

Andy embraced Cassidy. “They were going to ask at some point.”

Price cleared his throat. “Perhaps it’s time they know about him.”

Cassidy nodded as she turned towards the mantel. She picked up Soap’s dog-tags and a stack of pictures. She looked at Price, who gestured for her to go first. They walked into the den and the children looked up at them. Cassidy took a seat on the couch and Riley ran over. She climbed into Cassidy’s lap. John sat on the other side of her, and Price sat down next to him. She held up a picture of Soap in his SAS uniform, right before Operation Kingfish. “He looks like me.” John said, taking the picture.

Cassidy nodded. “That’s your dad.” She smiled.

Riley looked at the picture. “I wanna meet him!” She squealed.

John looked up at his mother to see tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked over at Price, whose eyes were watering. His eyes looked over at his father; he had a few tears streaming down his face. Nikolai’s eyes were red. “I do too.” John smiled.

Gerald looked in his mother’s hand to see the dog-tags. “Mommy has a necklace!”

Cassidy looked at her hand and showed John. “He’s… He’s not here anymore; he was gone before you were born.”

“Let’s go find him then!” Riley shouted.

More tears fled from Cassidy’s eyes. “You see, we were in the Military together, just like daddy, grandpa Price and Uncle Nikolai.”

“Like the Army men in my show?” John asked.

“Yes, kind of like that. We all had to wear these necklaces; they have our name on them and some information. Well, you see… When we… pass, our soldiers take them off and give them to their loved ones.”

“Pass a test?” John and Riley asked in unison.

Price cleared his throat. “You know when your pet hamster died and went to heaven, Riley?”

Riley nodded. “He died, mommy?”

Cassidy nodded as she began to cry more. Riley looked down at the picture of the man who helped her get here, but she never will meet. John held the picture in his hand. “So we never get to meet daddy?” Riley asked.

Andy shook his head. “N-no…”

John comprehended what they were talking about. “What was he like?”

“He was from Scotland, when I met him, he was a Sergeant and I was a Corporal. He was sweet and cared about his team. That was also when I met Grandpa Price, and Gareth.” Cassidy began.

Gerald looked up. “I was named after him?”

“Yes, you were. He was our computer tech; he was sarcastic, but also nice. You were also named after another man we met, Gerald. He was in the Marines; we had a joint operation with them. We all were friends, cared about one another.”

“Can we meet them?” Riley asked. Cassidy dug through her pictures and handed Riley a picture of Griggs, Gaz, Price, Soap and herself.  Riley giggled. “Daddy used to be skinny.”

John looked and giggled. “Who’s who?”

“The one with the British cap is Gareth, the one with the black hair is Gerald, that’s me, there’s your mum and the last one is Soap.” Price showed.

“They also passed, Riley. So, you can’t meet them either.” Andy muttered.

Riley frowned. “Whoever took them is a big meanie face.”

Cassidy handed them another picture. It had unmasked Ghost, Roach, Soap and herself. “You were named after him and him, Riley. His name was Simon Riley, and the other one’s name is Gary Sanderson.”

“…I can’t meet them either, can I?” John asked.

“No, they were nice men. Simon could be a jerk sometimes, but he meant well by it. Gary was always sweet and funny.” Price explained.

Cassidy hugged her children. Riley hopped down from her mother’s lap and picked up her Halloween bucket that had a skeleton on it. “I’m Ghost!” She exclaimed, as she set it on her head.

Gerald jumped up and put on his baseball cap. “I’m Gareth!” He bellowed, running into the living room.

John held the dog-tags in his hand. “Mommy, may I wear these?”

Cassidy looked at her son and down at the dog-tags. “I don’t know, sweetie. Those mean a lot to me, grandpa, daddy and uncle Nikolai.”

“I’ll be really careful. I promise!” John said, holding them to his chest.

Cassidy laughed nervously, John looked up into her eyes. “Please be careful with them…”

John smiled as he put them on. “I’m… What was his rank, mommy?”

“Captain MacTavish…” Cassidy muttered.

“I’m Captain MacTavish!” He called out, as he ran into the living room.

Cassidy watched her children as she walked into the living room. Riley was rolling around the living room with the bucket on her head. Gerald was typing on his fake computer. John was talking into his toy phone, trying to say codes and such. From that day on, they always asked question about the people they were named after, but never met. Cassidy would answer every question, and still saw her friends before she fell asleep. Soap would always watch his children every now again. On John’s and Riley’s eighth birthday, John got his hair cut like Soap’s and Riley got a balaclava like Ghost’s. On Gerald’s birthday, he got a cap like Gaz’s. John asked the most questions out of the children, he looked up to the man who got him here. He was his idol, even though they never would meet.


End file.
